monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/26 December 2012
11:57 wb 12:11 wb 12:19 * Bass21 is up 12:19 sersly?! 12:19 :rage: 12:19 EUREKA! 12:19 :rage: 12:21 *seriously 12:21 or 12:21 *srsly 12:22 ty 12:23 i meant *srsly 12:25 np. ^^ 12:28 Hiya 12:33 wb 12:34 wb 12:34 Oh yeah well hush Aaron x 12:36 Uka, a favor. 12:36 bai Guren 12:36 *gives Uka a place to hide* 12:36 hey Josei 12:36 No, more of a promotion, so to speak. Would you like to aid me by becomingthe fellow Bot operator? 12:37 I need someone who is online when I'm not to use the Chat Logger Bot to log the chat. 12:37 I'll give you the password and a browser recommendation if you're willing. 12:37 If you dislike Google Chrome, Firefox will do. 12:37 You will just need to have a browser enabled with .js 12:38 erm... 12:38 hold on 12:38 *afk* 12:40 wb 12:40 Guys ill brb in an hour or two 12:41 wb 12:43 :/ 12:43 I had to go botspeak on Kate 12:43 bau Pesky 12:46 *bai 12:51 wb 12:52 back 12:52 :) 12:52 Wb 12:52 wb 12:53 ty 12:53 So, do you want to be "Bot master"? 12:53 x2 12:53 well that depends. 12:53 Wow there's 5stars in a row on the chat list to the right 12:53 Cead. 12:53 how skilled do you have to be at js? 12:53 Well, only Cead knows. 12:53 That's so cool 12:54 DAMN HES AWAY 12:54 oops 12:54 *He's 12:54 *he's 12:54 srry caps lock :/ 12:54 ty 12:54 No problem.² 12:54 (content) 12:55 Well, time to wake up, Ceadeuslayer27. 12:55 Aaron can you go on Facebook please 12:55 k 12:56 Jonathan! Come here! 01:06 ... 01:07 why is halc being such a dick today? 01:08 Who knows... 01:09 Halc? LOL Demo that's how my mum does it! 01:10 I am your mum! (DarthVader) 01:12 Ohai 01:12 You overslept Uka! D:< 01:13 What, Demo?!? 01:13 Uka was here but you were gone. 01:13 Now you are here and he is gone. 01:21 wb 01:22 Lol epic Darth Vader troll 01:22 O.o 01:22 Ty 01:22 Hiya 01:22 hai 01:23 Finally... 01:23 They are both here...Aaron Cead is searching! 01:23 So get it done now. 01:23 :P 01:23 Searching and faling 01:23 failing 01:23 failing miserably, actually :V 01:24 THE DUCK IS FIXED! 01:24 O happy day! 01:24 :3 01:24 :V :V 01:24 :awesome: 01:30 666 edits o.o 01:40 wb 01:44 wb 01:47 Hi 01:48 Wow image change 02:05 i gota go D: 02:05 Bye 02:07 Sorry to bust in but I've got urgent news......... 02:08 Gave the news! Like da pic, Jon :P Bye! 02:08 hi 02:09 back 02:25 wb 02:28 What time is it for you guys? 02:29 3:30 AM 02:32 I'm gone now. 02:32 cu 02:05 i gota go D: 02:05 Bye 02:07 Sorry to bust in but I've got urgent news......... 02:08 Gave the news! Like da pic, Jon :P Bye! 02:08 hi 02:09 back 02:25 wb 02:28 What time is it for you guys? 02:29 3:30 AM 02:32 I'm gone now. 02:32 cu 03:02 back 03:03 Lol Why is tayler your profile pic :/ 03:04 SDhe made me :rage: 03:04 She wouldn't leave me alone about it 03:06 Uh :/ 03:07 Did she threaten you? 03:07 Btw :/ 03:07 My Profile pic on facebook is embarrasing :/ 03:08 Peace signs are so out of season :/ 03:08 Oh and umm 03:09 Can you not try to get me to be freinds with tayler :/ 03:09 I dont mind Aaron But tayler :/ 03:12 Huh? 03:14 hi cead 03:19 Hey autis :3 03:20 hey pesky 03:20 btw r u able to play tri right now pesky...? 03:23 u there pesky? :sephy: 03:26 hi 03:27 Yeah i can play tri right now 03:28 :Sephy: 03:28 join city 4 hurry!! 03:28 o.o 03:28 plz 03:29 valor 1 city gate 1 city 4 03:29 Lol k 03:29 cause I have g2g in like a min or 2... 03:29 and I really wanna hunt with some one from the wiki >.< 03:30 xD 03:30 btw I'll friend u so Ik when ur on for next time...if there is a next time... 03:31 *rolls eyes* 03:31 online plays so confusing >.< 03:31 City 4 is full :/ 03:32 My user name is zay btw lowercase z 03:32 kay 03:32 says ur not there.... 03:32 o.o 03:33 Wait :/ 03:33 u in valor? 03:33 Dont you live in australia? 03:33 yeah... 03:33 That means your halfway across the world :/ 03:33 let me guess different servers.... 03:33 :rage: 03:33 Which means i cant play with you xD 03:34 Wait!! 03:34 yesss....? 03:34 Whats YOUR user name? 03:34 Nathan 03:34 Whats your hr? 03:35 27 03:35 Lol :/ 03:35 what? 03:35 Thought i found ya for a sec :/ 03:35 darn.... 03:36 and I'm now off tri.... 03:36 There were to nathans one was hr 52 and the other was 36 03:36 2* 03:36 O.O I'm powahful xD 03:36 xD 03:36 too bad I'm not hr 31 though.... 03:36 My hr is 197 :3 03:36 wow u r tough 03:37 Nah :/ 03:37 I just keep getting exchanger :3 03:37 And never die 03:37 exchanger? 03:37 what does that do again? 03:37 Felyne Exchanger 03:38 Boosts your experience after quests 03:38 ah 03:38 Gives you extra if you pass 03:38 maybe I should aim for that skill.... 03:38 Yeah 03:38 Hey Mew 03:38 and I must get to 31 before march 03:38 hey mew 03:38 xD 03:39 I got 140$ 03:39 hi 03:39 and im spending 70$ on games what should i get for my wii or ps2? 03:39 Omg!!!! 03:40 Ik what i can Get :3 03:40 what is it? 03:40 Kh 2 Baby!!! 03:40 O.O :awesome: 03:40 And im not sure what to get with the last fifty :/ 03:40 *watches diablos intro vid for tri* 03:40 hmm... 03:40 Lol 03:40 what it's a cool vid 03:41 Trying to get some sonic games for my wii :3 03:41 I heard Sonic and the black knight was fun :3 03:41 isn't there sonic and the black knight and sonic generations? 03:41 And sonic Colors as we 03:41 oh yeah colors 03:41 They have generations for wii#!? 03:41 idk... 03:42 guess they don't 03:42 btw look at this pic:http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/philosoraptor-internet.jpg 03:43 hi 03:43 i'm gonna play MH3 03:44 They dont have sonic gen for wii :/ 03:44 Yay! :3 03:44 Good thing im already on :3 03:44 if only I could hunt with u guys :/ 03:44 Yeah :/ 03:45 then I could let u do all the work :troll: 03:45 jk jk 03:47 btw who's the bigger badass barroth or diablos in ur opinion? 03:49 Diab :3 03:50 so diab 1 barro nil 03:50 and I'd have to agree with u pesky 03:50 diab is pretty badass 03:51 Low diab :3 03:51 u sure u don't mean any diab? 03:52 Low 03:52 When you get to forty you fight high Rank 03:53 :/ 03:53 so I have to get 2 forty for high rank D: 03:53 :rage: 03:53 No 31 for like luddy an them 03:54 ah so it is 31 03:54 40 for los and lagi and them 03:54 and 51 for ala and them 03:54 50 for double qeusts and ala 03:55 btw I saw someone with HR 999 03:56 So Zay, what you want to hunt? 03:56 not sure 03:57 DECICE 03:57 Hmm im currently gemming 03:57 DECIDE^ 03:57 How bout a los? 03:58 sorry guys g2g... 03:59 mk 03:59 cya guys 03:59 KK 03:59 I was thinking Barioth but Los is good too :D 04:00 After we can do bari :3 04:00 I love hunting him :3 04:01 :P K 04:02 might have to go at any time though just remember 04:02 brb 04:03 kk 04:03 back 04:04 Why do I like this song so much https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPRkxO8Eqso 01:05 :| 01:45 :/ 01:49 Greetings. 01:51 Hello Cead 01:52 Hiya 01:53 hows it going? 01:54 Fine 01:54 Talking to a German on Wikia :D 01:54 Not Demo, mind you :troll: 01:54 Nice, he speaking english or german? 01:56 He's using GT 01:56 Hey guys :3 01:56 I am too :P 01:58 hi 01:58 Lol hey :3 01:58 Crab what yoou get for christmas 01:58 you* 02:02 :D 02:03 hello pesk, i got 2 Miniature flying helicopters 02:03 Oh thats cool :3 02:04 :D 02:05 I got a new HP Pavilion g7 Notebook PC As I've been bragging to you all :P 02:05 Lol 02:06 Brb 02:07 Look at mah fancy german speaking :awesome: 02:07 http://de.faninternational.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat 02:09 Y U NO SPEAK 02:10 Is that so Cead? 02:10 I got a large, and heavy laptop. :ves: 02:11 :P 02:11 Mine's large but not heavy 02:12 My laptop brand is... alienware B) 02:12 freaking 17.3 inch screen :3 02:12 Hey bot 02:12 Mine is HP :ownage: 02:12 ... 02:12 Yes? 02:12 Cead, alienware laptops are some of the best in the world. gaming wise. 02:13 Look usefull. 02:13 Don't disrespect my Bot. 02:13 :_: 02:14 Yeah, but I don't need it for gasming 02:14 gaming^ 02:16 ok. 02:16 but thats all i use my lap for XD 02:16 :P 02:17 Lol 02:18 Can anyone recoment good PS3 games? 02:18 hey bill 02:18 So... 02:18 Can anyone reccomend any good PS3 games? 02:20 I dont have a PS3 02:20 Or Xbox 02:20 but the killzone series look good. 02:20 but for Xbox, i recommend halo. 02:20 Any Action/Adventure? 02:21 Back 02:21 Wb 02:23 hmm 02:26 :/ 02:21 Wb 02:23 hmm 02:26 :/ 02:38 Wb 02:39 hi 02:53 Hello 02:53 Dead as hell 02:55 o.o 02:56 brb need to pee 03:20 Hey back :3 03:29 o.o 04:00 Back 04:06 wb 04:15 :/ 04:38 ooh random bot... 04:39 Hiya 04:39 Yeah, soooooooo 04:39 sup 04:39 Here's the setup. 04:39 I'm the newest Admin here... 04:39 nice 04:39 You've been demoted for inactivity.. 04:39 The Bot is a Bot I programmed for this place, under Mckrong's permissions 04:40 It logs chat and editds. 04:40 If you intend on editing/contributing regularly again, well give you admin back. 04:40 can we shift this to pms on the regular wiki? its hard to read multiple chats >_< 04:41 Oh yeah 04:41 :P 04:47 brb 05:11 Wb 05:11 Hi 05:11 hi 04:39 The Bot is a Bot I programmed for this place, under Mckrong's permissions 04:40 It logs chat and editds. 04:40 If you intend on editing/contributing regularly again, well give you admin back. 04:40 can we shift this to pms on the regular wiki? its hard to read multiple chats >_< 04:41 Oh yeah 04:41 :P 04:47 brb 05:11 Wb 05:11 Hi 05:11 hi 05:44 hi 05:45 is anyone still here? 05:45 05:45 Ayep 05:45 hey cead 05:46 so how u been? 05:46 Hey autis 05:46 yess it worked 05:46 I've been fine 05:46 :D 05:47 that's nice to read/hear 05:47 :D 05:47 least ur no longer a bearer of bad news.... 05:49 No, I am 05:49 :P 05:49 I'm not Gandalf but still 05:49 :P 05:49 D: ur still azuros :troll: 05:52 u there cead...? 05:53 OMG Autis! 05:54 what?! 05:54 I forgot about Fa' s Christmas Sp e acial 05:54 Speacial* 05:54 Special*!! 05:54 :Rage: 05:54 :0 no way!! 05:54 YES 05:54 u still have time 05:54 hurry 05:54 As long as its done before New years im fine :3 05:55 yup 05:55 then u got 3-4 days 05:55 So what should the story be? 05:56 idk.... 05:56 Lol they' re opening their presents 05:56 maybe like before the winter in the tundra? 05:56 Lol Cool 05:57 Omg my little brother is annoying me :/ 05:57 imagine having ukanalos find a christmas tree for u... 05:57 how so? 05:57 He keeps saying Xavior! Take a showere and put some clothes on! 05:57 Over and over again :/ 05:57 lol wut 05:58 My names xavior and we''re about to go out somewhere 05:58 so yeah gottashower and put clothes on 05:58 ik know u told me ur name before xavior 05:58 Lol 05:59 btw bairu says hello and happy holidays 05:59 ^-^ Frosts says the same 05:59 thnx frost ^-^ 06:00 happy holidys everyone with xavior 06:00 holidays* 06:00 Hi 06:00 yo 06:00 B) 06:01 Ylu too what you get for christmas? 06:01 I got 140$ and All the harry potter movies 06:01 umm....a few books,cash, a new ipad and gift card 06:01 Nice 06:02 and some pokemon and top trumps:doctor who edition cards 06:02 xD! 06:02 plus another new tee B) like a bawss 06:02 Lol 06:03 C 06:03 C 06:03 im get me some new wii games :3 06:03 cool 06:03 And some clothe ds 06:03 Clothes* 06:03 OMG 06:03 what? 06:03 I can get Zenoblade Chronicles!!!! 06:04 :D 06:04 gj mate 06:04 Thanks :) 06:04 , 06:04 Whats anothsr 06:04 another good wii game? 06:04 Monster Hunter tri? :troll: 06:05 Lol have it :3 06:05 I knew that pesky remember yesterday? 06:05 Yeah :( 06:05 u just said whats another good game not whats another good game You could get 06:06 and also :( 06:06 I have 140 Bucks :/ 06:06 *turns computer upside down to make frowns smiles* 06:06 And im spending 70 on games 06:06 only 70 eh.... 06:06 XD 06:07 I need clothes D: 06:07 btw next year I 06:07 Ok maybe 80 06:07 I'm getting a wiiU... maybe and...wait for it 06:07 i only need 50 For clothes 06:07 o.o 06:07 Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate 06:07 OMG 06:07 next year though 06:08 saving up the money I got so far 06:08 Omg i might ask my dad for a wii u when the prices drop 06:08 or save up :3 06:08 we're getting one through a chrisco hamper 06:08 ? 06:08 Wtf? 06:08 u know what chrisco is? 06:08 That Vegetable oil? 06:08 no 06:09 What is it? 06:09 maybe its only here.... 06:09 it's a christmas hamper company that delivers all sorts of things 06:09 Oh i see it 06:09 such as xbox 360 wiiU and other stuff 06:09 Its Layaway? 06:10 layaway? 06:10 btw they don;t deliver only elevtronics 06:10 Live it there till you have the money to buy it while paying it off little by little 06:10 not quite 06:10 google search it that might help 06:11 I see i t 06:11 brb taking a shower 06:11 cause my brain is like an aptonoth after meeting a jho 06:11 kay 06:16 . 06:22 Lol 06:37 Back 06:48 Hi 06:56 :D :D :D 06:56 I see your username is changed. Congratulations. 07:48 hi 07:49 Hello there Master! 08:14 Hello Master 08:14 Back from Gamestop 08:25 HELLO 08:25 Hello. 2012 12 26